Our Love, Our Secret
by Alric Severin
Summary: "Don't-"As I looked at her retreating figure. She said it with such conviction in her voice that it scared me. "Don't call me by my name. Good bye, sensei." She said as she closed the door on her way out of my office.


**A/N:** This story was inspired by the manga Junsui Adolescence. I recommend you read it because it's a fluffy and cute story, and we all know we want a fluffy and cute story. Please enjoy reading.

Oh and Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Hime it's the property of Sunrise and I'm just playing at their sandbox.**

* * *

"_Don't-"_

_As I looked at her retreating figure. She said it with such conviction in her voice that it scared me._

"_Don't call me by my name. Good bye, sensei." She said as she closed the door on her way out of my office._

_I stood there rooted on the floor unable to say anything in retort. How did our conversation ended in such a bad way?_

* * *

**Present**

It has been three days since I last saw her. _'she's avoiding me'_ I thought to myself. Normally I would not have cared so much on such a small thing. But there is something different in this case, every time I think about it about _her_, I feel a small pang of regret and loss. It's odd.

"Why am I thinking so much about it? that's the real question" I said to myself, after all I'm not the type of person that simply throws everything in one go. As I slump on my chair, thinking of a certain bluenette, I can't help the smile that graces my lips.

She certainly has a spunky attitude, although she truly does care about her friends. I remember our first meeting quite clearly.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_Shizuru Fujino was the newly instated doctor of Fuuka Academy, after the former doctor Youko Sagisawa decided to tie the knot with her long time Fiancée, another teacher at Fuuka Midori Suguira._

_It had been a week since she started working at the school, and so far it had been a pleasant cozy job. The students were welcoming and it seems that she would also be handling the health committee. Her musing was interrupted by a soft knock on the door._

"_Come in"_

_Opening the door, a female student wobbled in._

"_she must have sprained it" Shizuru thought, quickly setting up the bandages needed._

_Sitting down on the chair, the student began to feel a bit uncomfortable with the new doctor. Sensing this Shizuru began to speak as she began to put a bandage on the ankle._

"_Relax, don't worry I don't bite. Why don't you tell me how you sprained your ankle?" _

"_Umm, well, funny story really. I was walking up the stairs when this girl suddenly fell on me, It looked like she but still I saved her. It was totally cool!" the student said proudly_

"_No, you should be more careful. You're a girl after all" Shizuru said after securing the bandage and getting up from her kneeling position._

"_Why does it matter, I saved her." The girl said insistently and slightly pouting_

"_It does matter" getting a raised eyebrow, Shizuru continued. "It matters because you're a girl, a rather cute girl" Shizuru finished with a soft smile._

_Hearing this the girl blushed furiously, bowing down to hide the blush she asked. "Hey sensei, what's your name?"_

"_It's Fujino"_

"_No, I mean what's your given name?" the girl said eying her curiously_

"_Oh, it's Shizuru"_

"_Shizuru" the girl repeated it slowly as if testing it._

_Going to the desk, Shizuru got out a form. "And what's your name?" she asked. The girl paused for a while as if thinking._

"_It's K-Kuga" the girl said slightly stuttering_

"_Well then, it was a pleasure meeting you. I do hope you take care of yourself more, and no more sudden heroic deeds. Okay?" Shizuru said coming over to the girl. The girl simple nodded gave her thanks and left. After that, the girl frequently visited her and was, to her surprise also in the health committee._

_That is until their little argument._

* * *

**Present**

A knock brought Shizuru back from her quiet musing. Opening the door she was greeted with the sight of four students.

"Fujino- sensei, good afternoon!" Mai said after entering the infirmary followed by Mikoto.

"We came here to have lunch" said Aoi with a bento in her hand.

"Ah, the infirmary really is the best room! I love the aircon in this room. Why can't all the rooms have one" Chie complained following Aoi in.

"Oh, is it lunch time already?" Shizuru asked

"Common Sensei have lunch with us." Mai offered.

"No thank you, I'm not hungry."

"Didn't you skip lunch yesterday as well, Sensei?" Aoi asked

Shizuru didn't answered instead she asked "Where's Kuga-san? She hasn't been coming with you people here." _"she hasn't come here for three days"_ she thought

"Well, Natsuki's been studying and eating her lunch at the Library lately" Chie explained

"Oh, the midterm is coming soon. Would you all be alright?"

"Come on sensei, don't ruin our lunch!" Aoi said reproachfully

"uhumm…"

Standing up, Shizuru went to the window and gazed up at the sky. _"She lets her friends use her name." _and with a sigh she concluded her thoughts_ "Why am I letting myself get affected by a student?"_

* * *

"_Hey is that an engagement ring Shizuru?" Natsuki asked eying Shuzuru's ring finger_

"_Didn't I told you to call me sensei?" Shizuru said warily, of course they were the only people on the infirmary so it was fine._

"_sensei" Natsuki said deadpan. Then she asked again. "Well is it? Come on tell me"_

"_As a matter of fact it is." Shizuru held up her fingers proudly in front of Natsuki "You know if you keep this idle chitchat you won't finish your wor-" at this Natsuki produced all her reports. All of it finished._

"_Any complaints?" Natsuki asked a smug look on her face_

"_No nothing" Shizuru said smiling, then extending her arms to reach Natsuki's head, she began to pat it. "Thank you very much, Good work"_

"_Don't mention it and don't treat me like a kid" Natsuki said blushing._

* * *

"_Shizuru what happened to your engagement ring?" Natsuki asked pulling Shizuru's hand, surprised not to see the ring_

"_Well, we broke it off a month ago." Shizuru said without much gusto in her voice_

"_That can't be true?"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because-"_

"_It's perfectly normal" Shizuru said cutting off Natsuki. "I had a feeling we wouldn't work out. We were more like friends than lovers and besides adults don't get swept up in love like young people do" She concluded. Natsuki simply stared at her as if trying to understand a difficult text._

"_Come on now, don't look like that. By the way Kuga-san your first name is Natsuki, that's a pretty nam-" Shizuru never got to finish her sentence as she looked at Natsuki's face._

"_Don't-"_

* * *

"_Did my saying of her name made her angry? It's a nice name, but maybe she doesn't like it?"_

"Natsuki" Shizuru murmured in her sleep, and as if sensing another person in the room Shizuru stirred in her sleep. Opening her eyes she was surprised by the sight of Natsuki peering at her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said trying to rub the remaining sleepiness of her head

"I told you, don't call me by my first name."

And then as if a fog was cleared from her head, Shizuru realized why she was so bothered by this event.

"I also want to call you by your first name, Natsuki" Shizuru thought

"Listen Shizuru, I like my first name, I let other's call me by it. But I can't allow you to call me by it" Natsuki explained. Then blushing furiously she continued "But I can't allow you, because- it's because of your voice, it's as if it grabs hold of my heart. And I can't help but think of you every time I remember it. And I can't study well because of it-"

"Natsuki"

Natsuki stopped her ramblings and blushed a deeper red.

"I t-told you to stop!"

"Nat-Su-Ki"

"Stop that! Don't say it! Stop it! Because even if there is a chance that you'll fall in love with me you won't be serious about it!" Natsuki's speech was cut off by Shizuru kissing her on the lips.

It only lasted for 3 seconds but it was enough for Shizuru to know that she has fallen in love again in fact she had _known all along_, and that this was different.

"Then why don't you try and shut me up" She said it in a low voice, her lips still very close to Nasuki's. Natsuki still blushing furiously and for once lost for words, can only move her lips yet no sound came out.

"Shizuru-"

And then a loud grumbling of the stomach was heard.

"What the, is that your stomach? Oi, Shizuru?"

"Oh come to think of it, I hadn't eaten lunch." Shizuru said "In fact I hadn't eaten for the last three days"

Shizuru then swooned because of hunger. When she regained consciousness, she was laying in one of the beds in the infirmary.

"Really now, you're the school doctor and yet you collapsed. That's dereliction of duty Shizuru" Natsuki said with a wet cloth in her hand.

"Well, I might get better if you give me a kiss." At this Natsuki froze, and then looking around the room as if there is someone else there, she slowly leaned in and gave a kiss to Shizuru's lips.

Then as if thinking about it Natsuki said to Shizuru. "You know Shizuru, I've been thinking. And I don't mind if were just fooling around."

"No way, not now that I've become serious about you"

* * *

** A/N:** I do hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter. And I hope everything was clear for you guy as it was for me when I was writing this. If you have questions you're more than welcome to PM me about it.

And as usual reviews are highly appreciated.

Thank you!

**added: 04/16/12**

**Yes, I know it's almost an exact photocopy of the manga. But well, it is part of my plan... well, you'll just have to wait for chapter 2 that is..**


End file.
